


gargalesthesia

by Farrowe



Series: drabble prompts for abstruse words [7]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Non-Consensual Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farrowe/pseuds/Farrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could not stop laughing despite herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gargalesthesia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artdalek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artdalek/gifts).



The cold dripped slowly into her skin; the touch of soft breath and searching fingers seemed to conspire with the night air to freeze her limbs and fetter her beneath him. She was limp — a doll in his hands — and with gentle strokes through hair and over bared skin, across neck and collars and arms, he lulled her slowly asleep. Perhaps it was not so terrible a sacrifice to be a plaything. One need only look through half-shut eyes.

Then again, perhaps it was.

She awakened to the touch of butterflies beneath her skin, flapping wildly to escape — her? him? her body curled frantically in every direction, frantic lest they escape, and a terrible sound rent the air as she fell forward.

The salt of the ocean danced in her nose and she cried out; but here she was helpless, helpless — and she laughed still, betrayed by her belly to his feathery touch.


End file.
